How To Care For A Sick Hawk
by Pretzal
Summary: When Shanks reads that his friend Mihawk is dying of a mysterious disease, he has no choice but to race to his side, wreck his castle, give him a headache and announce that he's going to nurse Mihawk back to health. All while sporting a hangover!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, yadda yadda yadda.

Chapter One: The Disease of a Great Swordsman

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the sea was on their side, Luffy was playing a quiet game that Brook just taught him with Chopper and Usopp. Zoro was napping, Sanji was in the kitchen, Franky was looking over blueprints and Robin was reading a book. It was actually peaceful for once on the Thousand Sunny. Nami scanned the newspaper, _Impel Down's Reconstruction Halted by Massive Rat_ _Epidemic,__ Sengoku's Seagull has Laid Eggs_, blah blah blah and then something caught her eye.

"Zoro, have you read the paper today?" Nami asked the napping swordsman.

"Since when do I read newspapers?" Zoro grumbled sleepily.

"Since when does the marimo even know how to read?" Sanji asked as he served Nami her morning newspaper snack. Zoro's eye twitched but before he could slash the love cook with Shusuii (because it does the most damage) Nami read the headline of today's paper aloud.

"Mihawk dying of mysterious disease, only three months to live." Nami said to the astonishment of the Strawhat Crew.

"Eh, how's Zoro going to be the greatest swordsman now?" Luffy asked, "Who's the second greatest?"

"I believe that would be-," Robin began before she was hastily cut off by a semi-napping Zoro.

"Yeah right, if he's dying from some disease, I'm really a mermaid in disguise." Sanji's foot almost hit the unsuspecting swordsman who jumped at the last second.

"How dare you insinuate that you could be one of the goddesses of the sea, you cactus!" Sanji said as Zoro grabbed his swords and they began to fight...again. Franky started shouting for them to stop damaging the ship, Robin giggled before going back to her book and Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Chopper watched, cheering and making a ruckus. Nami rolled her eyes and went back to her paper, peace and quiet never lasts on the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

><p>"Dying of a mysterious disease?" Shanks asked, looking at Ben as if he could change the newspaper's headline. The island they were currently partying on dropped a few decibels as the red haired pirates awaited their captain's reaction.<p>

"That's what the paper says," Ben said to his superior. Who, like his hair, was starting to turn red, either because of the exuberant amount of alcohol he just consumed or because of the anger over the fact that Mihawk hadn't told him of his condition.

"Set sail for Kuraigana Island," Shanks shouted at his crew. They began to pack up the rum and food. Or at least they would have it they weren't so drunk that they couldn't even walk in a straight line. After six barrels of rum were mistaken for attacking pirates that Yasopp just had to shoot and Lucky Roo fell asleep on top of the crates of food, Ben finally convinced Shanks that waiting until the next day would not kill Mihawk.

When the Red Hair pirates finally landed on Kuraigana Island and dispatched the attacking gorillas, Shanks ran toward the castle ignoring his first mate's calls to 'bring the doctor with you dammit!' and, after a good ten minutes, Shanks crashed through the front door and began to ascend the stairs all the while screaming:

"Don't go into the light! I'm right here Mihawk! Stay away from the light!"

Mihawk, who was laying in bed, groaned at the offending noise and tried to reach Kokuto Yoru to murder the offending one armed idiot who was drunk enough (he was only guessing this because the last time said idiot was sober was, well, never) to dare enter his lair screaming some nonsense at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, the second he got up Mihawk had a coughing fit. Damn sickness. By now the idiot who was crashing around in his house (he had better not have broken anything) had found his room and kicked in the door (just to be dramatic, since it was unlocked). They stood staring at each other for a few seconds.

"You're sick," Shanks said in a shocked tone, "I thought that it was the newspaper making up stories again." He walked over to rub his friend's back as he coughed harder.

"What are you doing here?" Mihawk asked between coughs.

"How are you?" Shanks asked, completely ignoring the question, "Damn, where's a doctor when you need him?"

"Ugh, I'm not feeling well, so would you please get out of my house so I may suffer in peace?" The World's Greatest Swordsman asked as he fell back into his bed and covered his face with a pillow. He was coughing, tired, cold, feverish, he had aches in places that have only ached after an extreme workout and a headache (though he didn't know if this was from his illness or the redhead).

"I'm here because you're sick! Why didn't you tell me?" Shanks yelled at his friend.

"It was none of your business, if I want to be sick by myself than I will," Mihawk said menacingly, at least it would be if he had enough energy to glare.

"I'm your friend, don't give me that look, actually I'm you're best friend because you don't have any other friends. No, just because you're a shichibukai doesn't make the other shichibukai your friends automatically. And just because Roronoa Zoro wants to kill you doesn't make him your friend either. What did the doctor say? I think you should get a second opinion. Why didn't I bring the damn doctor with me?"

"You were my rival, I'm way too tired to have given you any type of look, I don't have friends which means I definitely don't have a best friend. The closest thing to a best friend I have would be Kokuto Yoru. I would never want any type of relationship with any of those six idiots or that rookie. What doctor? I diagnosed myself. I don't need a second opinion for my own diagnosis. And you didn't bring that 'damn' doctor with you because you are an idiot." Mihawk said before he launched into another coughing fit and curled up under his covers, "Now go away."

"What do you mean you didn't see a doctor? You're dying!" Shanks shouted, "I demand you be diagnosed by a professional this instant. How can you not care that you only have three months left to live."

"What are you yammering on about now?" Mihawk asked, "This illness won't kill me. I'll be fine."

"It's incurable!" Shanks said.

"It's the flu," Mihawk said before covering his head with a pillow, "I can just sleep it off."

"Don't be ridiculous, you need a doctor around in case you have some sort of attack, and a proper chef and-did you just say you have the flu?" Shanks asked. He put his hand oh his friend's (they're friends despite what Mihawk said) forehead.

"Hey captain, I brought the doctor with me." Ben said as he walked into the room, "What in the world did you do? Everything in the castle is broken."

"What in the world did you break?" Mihawk asked, "You had better pay to have whatever you broke fixed. What is this man do-mmph." He was cut off when the doctor put a thermometer in his mouth.

"Keep that under your tongue. So did he tell you what it is?" Doctor Greg asked.

"He has the flu."

"The flu? You made us run here while everyone still had hangovers to see him before he died from the mysterious disease and he has the flu?" Greg asked angrily while Ben just laughed.

"That's that then. So I guess we should leave." Ben said, "I'll assess the damage to your castle and leave enough gold to get it fixed." Mihawk nodded, at least there was one sane person on the ship. Everyone was getting up to leave and Mihawk thought everything was going to be ok. He would go back to sleep and get better and it would be like this never happened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mihawk's sick. I'm going to nurse him back to health." Shanks declared.

Or not...

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I've never written a One Piece fanfic before so tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be about how Shanks (fails) at taking care of Mihawk. Poor Mihawk.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Let me check, nope, still don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"So what are we supposed to do here? Make soup right? Soup is good for the flu. Do you know how to make soup Ben?" Shanks asked his first mate.<p>

"We have a cook for a reason, captain." Ben said, but Shanks just shook his head.

"No I have to make it or I'm not the one taking care of him." Mihawk rolled his eyes and began contemplating different ways that he could kill himself. That window's not that far away. He could reach it in time.

"Let the cook make it and you can feed it to him."

He just had to figure out how to open it before-wait what?

"What is he going to do?" Mihawk asked Beckman who shrugged his shoulders before repeating himself.

"Feed you. He can blow on it too, so it doesn't burn your tongue." Mihwak could feel his left eye twitching. Damn this flu.

"Great idea!" Shanks yelled, happy to be of service.

"Yes, excellent idea. Let the one armed idiot feed me. I am fully capable of feeding my-" Cue Shank's ultimate secret weapon. The puppy dog pout. How in the world did he get his eyes to get that big? And here comes the pout and the whimper. Ben laughed as his captain's shoulders fell and he blinked a couple of times. He'd cave in five seconds.

Five.

"Absolutely not, I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

Four.

"That won't work on me."

Three.

"Stop sniffling I know you're not about to cry."

Two.

"..."

One.

"Fine! Fine. You can make the soup. I'd rather eat whatever poison you decide to make me than be fed like a child." Mihawk finally said. His headache was now throbbing worse than before. He looked up at Beckman to see him grinning. Why was Kokuto Yoru so far away?

"Yay!" Shanks shouted, "Ok, well that means we have to go and get the ingredients from the ship. Ben you stay with him while I make the soup!" With that the captain of the Red-Hair pirates, one of the four Yonkou, ran back to the ship while yelling:

"Guys! He let me make the soup!" To the general entertainment of his crew and the horror of his cook.

**Benn Beckman's POV**

Mihawk was glaring at me like it was all my fault that Shanks was making him soup. I sighed and looked at what was once a door but was now broken wood only good for a bonfire.

"Your captain did that," Mihawk supplied. I could have guessed that myself, but I heard the accusatory tone. Translation: He's your captain, shouldn't you be watching him so he doesn't kick in other people's doors?

"Yes, well, he thought you were dying so he was a little worried. He wasn't thinking clearly," I said. Translation: You think this is bad, you should see what he did to the rest of your castle.

"How do you plan on fixing it?" He asked me. Translation: If my castle isn't fixed by the time I'm better, I'm decapitating your captain.

"I'll get the crew on it." Translation: Don't do that.

He nodded and laid back down to take a short nap before the captain returned with his death in a bowl.

"You're actually going to let him stay? And take care of you?" I asked, mildly curious.

"I doubt he'd leave if I asked him. No point in fighting him." Mihawk said from underneath his pillow.

"That's true." I agreed. I started to smell something coming from the kitchen. It smelled like chicken soup. Huh, who knew that captain was capable of cooking. I heard running footsteps coming from the hallway and wasn't surprised when my captain ran in.

"Mihawk, soup's ready!" Shanks yelled, "The cook wouldn't let me make it so that means I can feed it to you, right?"

"Absolutely not," I smiled as Shanks sat on the edge of the bed and completely disregarded what the other man just said.

"Open up for the train, choo-choo!" Shank's said as he moved the spoon closer to Mihawk's mouth. Mihawk kept his mouth shut and glared at the man treating him like a two year old.

"Captain, you should blow on it, it might be too hot for him." In retrospect I should have helped Mihawk but I was enjoying this too much.

"Oh you're right!" Shank's blew on soup before continuing the spoon's path into Mihawk's mouth, "Come on, it's good. I tried some before I bought it up. You can't get better if you don't eat!"

"Maybe he's not hungry," I said, finally taking pity on the poor man, "he's probably just tired."

Shanks ignored me and tried to feed Mihawk for a few more minutes, until Mihawk finally pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to evade the embarrassment of being fed. Shanks glanced down at the bowl of soup.

"Maybe I should put alcohol in it." Shanks said. That's my captain for you, everything is better with some alcohol in it. Mihawk shivered, whether it was from the cold or the thought of alcohol in chicken soup I couldn't tell, but I suspected it was the former.

"Are you cold?" Shanks asked, noticing the single thin blanket around his friend, "Do you need another blanket?"

"I'm fine." Mihawk said as Shanks went to one of the closets in the room and began to look for another blanket. I watched as a giant pile of clothing began to appear as Shanks haphazardly threw anything that wasn't a blanket on the floor.

"Captain you're making a mess," I pointed out as he completely emptied one closet before going after the next.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked when he finally pulled himself out of his blanket to see all of his things being thrown on the floor.

"I'm getting you a blanket, you have the flu, you should be warm. And why do you have a fireplace if you aren't going to light it?" I took this as my cue to do just that.

"Stop throwing everything around, I have it all organized in a specific way. Besides the blankets aren't even in here. They're out in the hallway closet." By this time it was too late. Shanks had managed to empty all five closets, completely obscuring the floor and burying Kokuto Yoru, which was lying all the way across the room. An impressive feat for a one armed man.

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back. Don't move!" And he was gone. I could feel Mihawk glaring at me like this was all my fault. I shrugged as I lit a cigarette.

"You could have just eaten the soup."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Tell me by hitting that review button, even if you just want to leave me an emoticon. I'd still appreciate it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look I've magically turned into Eiichiro Oda! Oh, wait. Nevermind, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Mihawk's Point of View<p>

This had all started when I decided to go to that damn shichibukai meeting. I had heard that it would be about Roronoa and it was not as if I had anything else to do. As it turned out the meeting was about the captain, Monkey D. Luffy. So basically, it was a complete waste of my time. Boa Hancock was there as well and she began giggling like a little school girl. I wondered why she was even allowed to remain a shichibukai when she was so obviously in love with a pirate and completely delusional about their relationship. You would think the Marines would force us to have psych evaluations. God knows most of those idiots needed it.

"So,in conclusion, we have to do something about Straw-hat Luffy, I propose we raise his bounty by one hundred million berri," one of the inconsequential marines said. At the sound of his name, Hancock sighed and traced the wanted poster that was in front of her. I decided to leave, I was bored and she was getting on my nerves. And that's when it happened. Garp the hero, the vice-admiral, the grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy, sneezed on me. And then he laughed.

"Bwahahaha, sorry about that Mihawk, bwahahaha!" And then he walked away to get a doughnut. I briefly wondered why he was still apart of the marines when he was related to three of the most dangerous individuals in the world and was completely senile.

The next day I began to come down with the flu. I thought I could just sleep it off and in a week, I'd be fine. But no, fate decided it would play some cruel joke on me and that is why I am here now. Trying to suffocate myself with a pillow.

"If you keep doing that, Shanks is going to take it away," the first mate of the bane of my existence said. Yes, the redhead had threatened to take the pillow away after I tried to use it to kill him (which worked out pretty poorly and I am now on the market for some steel-tipped pillow cases) but he was nowhere in sight so I had a good chance of successfully killing myself.

"How in the world did he know I was sick?" I asked. Beckman grabbed his bag and threw me the morning paper. I only had to scan it for a few moments before I crumpled it in a ball and threw it on the floor. I hate journalists.

"The captain was worried," Beckman said. Which brought us back to listening to the idiot go through my closets. I couldn't understand how a man with one arm could possibly make such a mess. I was about to voice this question when I realized Beckman had disappeared, leaving me with some peace and quiet. I decided to take a quick nap while I had the chance, which didn't last long.

"Here," Beckman said when he returned. He had a bowl of chicken soup with him. "I'm not going to feed it to you, but I thought you would be hungry. I'd hurry before the captain finds his way back here." I gratefully took the soup and began to eat. It was pretty good and I was happy to be feeding myself. I was half finished when Shanks kicked his way through my doorless entrance.

"You already kicked in the door, captain," Beckman pointed out. Shanks pouted a bit before turning towards me and eyeing my soup.

"Oh, so you were hungry. Good thing I had the cook make extras! Blah blah blah blankets blah blah blah warm blah blah blah I have red hair." I stopped listening to most of his words after a while as they probably weren't that important anyway. Then Shanks began to cover me with a truly frightening number of blankets. Frightening because I didn't recognize half of them, which could only mean that,

"I hope you don't mind but all of your blankets were super thin so most of these are from the ship." I knew it, he was trying to kill me.

"When was the last time you washed any of these?" I asked trying to inch away from them since they smelled disturbingly similar to sea weed and rum. Was that a vomit stain?

"You should really think about getting some thicker blankets," he said, completely ignoring me, "You're lucky we had these or you might have frozen to death."

"Lucky? In what world what I be lucky for _these_?And I would not have frozen to death. I trained on a winter island for six months without wearing a coat." I said, remembering how I scared the villagers when I came back, barely shivering. They thought I was some type of demon, which I didn't refute. It was close enough to the truth.

"There, nice and cozy," Shanks said, tucking the blankets around me. I was now getting very irritated. I can only take so much Shanks in one sitting before I walk away. Except now I can't walk away so I just end up with too much Shanks and a massive migraine.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked. He didn't answer as he smoothed the blankets and took my empty soup bowl. "Well, are you?" I asked again, letting some of my frustration leak into my tone.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Shanks asked. Must. Not. Kill.

"I gotta go talk to the crew about fixing the things you broke so I'll get going," Beckman said as he got up. No, he couldn't go. As much as I didn't like him (Mostly because he's willingly working for the one-armed idiot but also because he always seemed to be amused by something I don't know about), he was the only thing standing between Shanks and I being alone. Which would be unadulterated hell.

"Ok, see you then." Shanks said waving, "Grab some more blankets while you're by the ship." I tried to communicate with him using my eyes. He caught my glance and I think he was getting the-

"Ok, well see you later than. You two have fun, but not too much fun." Again with that amused smile. And with that he was gone. Shanks turned towards me with that stupid smile on his face.

"So now that you're done eating, the doctor says you have to take your medicine." He pulled out a small spoon with wine red liquid in it, "Say AHHHH." There was no way I was going to eat _that,_ no matter how long he wheedled.

Twenty minutes later...

"Come on Mihawk, just open your mouth and eat it! You can't get better without it," the man with the spoon of poison said. I always assume the worse, that liquid hasn't been proven to not be poison yet. So, in my book, it is poison. I could do this forever, my patience far outlasted his, this is what all my training as a swordsman has been leading up to-

"I have a unicorn named Bob," Shanks declared before shoving the spoon in my mouth while I was distracted. I swallowed the bitter liquid and glared at Shanks' triumphant smile.

"Die."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." He said happily, "Admit it, you were just being a baby."

"I was being careful, what's to say that it wasn't poison?" I asked. Shanks' smile dropped.

"You really think I'd poison you, but we're best friends." There goes my left eye again. Must. Not. Look. At. Face. I looked. There is was: the puppy dog pout. Damn him.

"Fine, I just don't like being fed like a child," I said, which prompted him to smile again. Perhaps he should get a psych evaluation as well. Who am I kidding, he's too far gone for anyone to save.

"Great, now before you go to bed I'm gonna read you this bedtime story." To my utmost horror, he pulled out a a bunch of papers bound together with string. It had a crude drawing of what appeared to be a bird and a fish on the cover. "I wrote it myself! It's about a hawk teaching a shark how to be a master swordsman!" There goes my left eye again.

* * *

><p>As you can probably tell, this is after the Whitebeard War Arc. Because this is a fun story (and because I love Ace) Ace is alive and well. He may even pop in later on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how excited I am every time I get a new email telling me my fanfic has gotten a review. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! I hope you like this chapter!<p>

P.S: If you didn't get it, the book Shanks wrote is about Mihawk (the hawk) and Zoro (the shark).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Shanks' POV<p>

Mihawk's left eye was twitching, a sure sign of annoyance. I wasn't sure why, but whenever someone in my crew was sick I flew into panic mommy-Shanks mode and I couldn't turn it off. So, in a fit of an overprotective adrenaline rush I wrote a baby book. It was a pretty good one for a rush job, but this was Mihawk we were talking about. Well, I would read it to him anyway.

"Ok, once upon a time there was a huge, powerful and slightly scary hawk," I said, showing him my drawing of a bird. (It was really just a really big squiggle.)

"Slightly scary? I would think the hawk would be tremendously scary," Mihawk butt in. I scowled a little.

"I'm reading the story," I reminded him.

"There are no word, just some blobs that I cannot, in good conscience, call pictures," he pointed out. Alright I didn't have enough time to write words so I just drew some pictures, but still, come on! These pictures took me a long time!

"Fine, once upon a time there was a huge, powerful and _tremendously_ scary hawk who was the greatest swordsman of all time. Of course, he got this title by default because the other, much more handsome and awesome hawk, who was just as powerful as him lost an arm when he saved his monkey friend. So technically this hawk was only the greatest because-"

"Is this leading somewhere?" Mihawk asked angrily. I pouted, well, it was true.

"Anyway so the hawk would travel around the world showing off how awesome he was by fighting people who were way weaker than him until one day a shark, who wanted to be the greatest swordsman, asked him to duel."

"A stupid shark," Mihawk amended.

"Will you just let me read the story?" I asked a little annoyed. Mihawk had a glint in his eye. Great, he was amused that he annoyed me. Well, two can play at that game.

"The shark challenged the scary hawk to battle but the poor courageous-"

"Stupid."

"_I _am telling this story! The poor _courageous_ shark lost to the mean hawk who was really a bully-"

"The stupid shark challenged the hawk ergo the hawk was not bullying anyone."

"But then something amazing happened," I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted, "The shark impressed the mean hawk with his pride and truthfully the hawk saw a bit of himself in that shark-"

"That's ridiculous, a shark and a hawk are completely different. Not only are they different species, they don't even live in the same environment-"

"So he let him live to continue his dream to beat the hawk one day because he saw potential-"

"The shark was just a passing interest in the hawk's life-"

"And he didn't want to waste that potential because truthfully the hawk was really lonely-"

"The hawk was just bored and needed some entertainment-"

"And it wasn't all that fun being the best because you don't have a challenge anymore so the hawk was actually a little sad but hid it with his coldness-"

"The hawk was only cold because everyone around him were idiots-"

"So he put his faith in that shark in hopes that one day-"

"The hawk wouldn't put faith in a shark that stupid-"

"He would prove to be a challenge and beat the hawk-"

"Like a weak shark like that could ever beat the hawk-"

"So the hawk could finally retire and just hang out with his friends-"

"I highly doubt the hawk had any friends because everyone around him are most likely morons-"

"And live happily ever after. THE END!" I shouted slamming the book shut. We glared at each other for a moment before he sighed.

"I'm going to take a nap," he said. I was still glaring at him but he just wrapped himself in his blankets .

"Are you feeling better?" I asked grudgingly. I was a little peeved. This is the thanks I get for trying to take care of a sick friend (he'll admit it eventually). He grumbled something. "What?" I asked.

"A little. Thanks." Mihawk said. I smiled, that certainly made everything worth it. Mihawk never thanked me before.

"Alright, I'll leave so you can sleep." I got up and went out to talk with Ben.

"Hey Benny, how's everything going?" I asked when I finally met him in the kitchen.

"Well, I have the crew fixing all the doors you kicked in, scavenging any of the furniture that can be fixed and I'm making an inventory on everything we're going to have to buy. Unfortunately, some of these things were one of a kind so we're either going to have to piece them back together the best we can or find things that are similar. So where exactly did I lose you?" Ben said with an amused grin on his face.

"You know the polite answer to 'How's everything going?' is just a nice and simple 'fine' right?" I asked.

"Did you _really_ have to kick in every door you ran past?" Ben asked.

"Well I only meant to kick in the front door, but it was so much fun I decided I would just keep doing it." I shrugged. Ben could fix it, he's done it before.

"Well, how's Mihawk doing?" Ben asked.

"Alright, he thanked me. So it's a good thing I stayed, huh?" I said with a happy smile. A 'thank you' from Mihawk didn't happen often. Actually it was more like a once in a life time opportunity.

"He thanked you? Are you sure captain? Maybe you misheard him. Maybe he said review or stew or go to or overdue or misconstrue or timbuktu-"

"He said thank you," I interrupted, not surprised that my first mate didn't believe me. It was a rare occurrence after all.

"I guess he's worse that we thought," Ben said.

"That's right he thanked me...wait, what?" Worse than we thought? But he said he felt better.

"Think about it captain. If he's thanking you he's obviously not in the right frame of mind. He must be really-" I ran back upstairs and kicked in the door that my crew had just put up.

"MIHAWK!" I yelled causing him to catapult out of bed and hit his head on the ceiling.

Oops...

* * *

><p>So I hope I got Shanks right. I'm good at writing annoyed and amused characters but I've never really written in an annoying character's POV before. Tell me what you think by reviewing! They make me so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, you guys are the best! Seriously I would serenade you if I knew who you are and if I could sing... Well er...review please!=)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

Chapter 5

After the war to save Ace, things had changed on the Moby Dick. Whitebeard absolutely refused to let Ace be the active second commander, or go on missions, or get supplies. Actually all Ace was really allowed to do was sit in Whitebeard's line of vision. If they landed to do anything, Marco was always there with him (Whitebeard had made Marco Ace's new bodyguard). It was annoying, frustrating and overall boring. And it's been going on for two whole years. So when Whitebeard told Ace to go over to Kuraigana Island to see what Shanks was up to, Ace was gone so fast that some crew members made some lame jokes about fire and speed (Look at that! He's quick as fire! or He was gone in a flash!) which were all met with groans.

Unfortunately for Ace, before he could get too far Marco used his devil fruit ability to catch up to Ace's fire-powered dinghy. Apparently Ace could go on missions as long as the first mate was there with him.

"This is crazy, I can do this myself." Ace grumbled when they landed. Ace spotted the Red Force (Shanks' ship) and went over to investigate before he was pulled back by Marco.

"We're headed for the castle, not the ship. Pops wants this over with as soon as possible," Marco said dragging Ace with him.

"I can walk," Ace snapped, breaking Marco's grip, "I'm not a baby. Contrary to your and everybody else's belief. I could've done this on my own." As if sensing that this would be the perfect time to refute Ace's point, a Red Hair pirate carrying a large piece of wood turned toward his friend's direction and knocked Ace on the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry!" The wood carrying pirate said. Ace was on the floor, trying to soothe his wounded pride when Marco heaved him up, patted dust off Ace's hat (which had fallen on the ground) and placed it back atop his head.

"Humor us," Marco said with one of his all knowing smiles. What was with first mates and having that 'I know something you don't' vibe anyway? Ace glared but followed Marco back up toward the castle.

**In Mihawk's Room**

Doctor Greg was checking Mihawk for a concussion while Shanks fussed around him, while trying not to touch him. Not out of fear of hurting him, but because Mihawk had managed to excavate Kokuto Yoru from beneath the pile of clothes after his fall and now had it sitting next to his bed. Ready to use.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried, and Ben said that-" Mihawk glared at Shanks who eyed the lethal sword, trying to determine if getting closer was worth the risk. When he finally decided it was, Ben walked in.

"Whitebeard sent us two friends to see what you're up to," he said as Ace and Marco walked into the room. Ace said hello and bowed to the Yonko.

"Hey, no need for that, I'm just nursing Mihawk back to health," Shanks said happily.

"Alright, mission complete," Marco said, "Let's go, Ace."

"What? No way. This is the first time I haven't felt a bunch of eyes watching me constantly. I'm staying til Mihawk's better. I'll help you, Shanks. If you don't mind." Ace said. Shanks was more than happy for some extra help. And any complaints from Mihawk about people invading his house after he had just kicked out two squatters were left on deaf ears.

"Well, he seems to be fine. He doesn't have a concussion but he bruised the top of his head so I'm just gonna get him an icepack." Doctor Greg said, happy for an excuse to leave the room.

"So what do you need?" Ace asked. Marco, for his part, was lounging against a wall deciding to wait for Mihawk's recovery than knocking out the fire logia and just dragging him back to the ship.

"For one you could get me different blankets," Mihawk said, throwing most of his blankets onto the pile of shoes that were lying near his bed.

"You can help me write a new story, I just finished telling one based on Mihawk and Zoro," Shanks said.

"Oh, the whole 'surpass me one day' thing. Yeah, I heard about it. Sounded epic," Ace said, "Did you hear about that Marco?"

"Everybody heard about the day Mihawk took on a protege," Marco said.

"Where are you people hearing this from?" Mihawk asked, "And Roronoa is not my protege."

"I don't remember, it was just something everyone knew I guess," Marco answered.

"Well, since we're just sitting here, how about a who's more epic debate?" Ace asked.

"Again? Ace, the crew is split down the middle," Marco said, "You and I won't agree."

"How about them?" Ace said inclining his head toward Shanks and co.

"That's not very fair," Marco said.

"What debate?" Shanks finally asked. Ace turned toward Shanks with a smile.

"Well, the Whitebeard crew has been having this debate over who saved a kid by sacrificing a limb more epically. I said it was you, but Marco here says it's Zeff," Ace explained.

"The guy ate his leg," Marco said. Everyone grimaced at this.

"Shanks scared off a Seaking with haki!" Ace countered.

"Zeff cut off his leg with a rock and_**ate**_ it," Marco said, "besides you just say Shanks is more epic because he saved Luffy."

"Yeah, that grants him like a million extra epic points," Ace said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Don't you think you're a little biased?" Marco asked.

"No," Ace said as if that was final. Marco would have fought back but Whitebeard had instructed him to 'be conscious of Ace's feelings' since 'he's still delicate after his ordeal'.

"This is what you pirates do with your time?" Mihawk asked, "Shouldn't you be raiding a village or something?"

"Psh, that's so old school, you have to get with the times. Saving people and stealing money from the bad guys, that's the style now," Ace said, "And do you know who came up with that?"

"Luffy?" Marco said.

"Yes, Luffy!" Ace said proudly, like only an overprotective brother could.

"Luffy is perfect isn't he?" Shanks said, like only a proud father could.

From there the night deteriorated into Shanks and Ace talking about Luffy. Marco and Beckman talking about what it's like being first mate to a Yonkou. And Mihawk wondering what had happened to his ice pack and why no one seemed to remember that he was sick and needed sleep. When morning came everyone had fallen asleep on Mihawk's bed, except Mihawk who had stayed awake the entire night since he couldn't sleep with four people invading his personal bubble.

"Get off of me!" He said to all four of them, though they were sleeping so it did no good, "This could not get any worse." Oh, how Mihawk would regret these words.

* * *

><p>Thanks for everyone for reviewing and being so patient. Truthfully I was so busy doing NaNoWriMo that I forgot all about this little guy. It's nice to take a break from my story and do something fun though. You guys are all wonderful and amazing so thank you so much for reviewing!<p>

I'll leave the ultimate question up to you guys though, who is more epic? Shanks or Zeff? Review and tell me! I'll put it in the next chapter as the final answer. Thanks again guys!


End file.
